Batman and Wonder Woman: A Night on the Watcher Tower
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Bruce and Diana have a moment on the tower. An alternate ending to an episode of Justice League Unlimited. Just a one chapter fan fic.


**_Authors Note: This is an alternate ending to an episode of Justice League Unlimited. Season 3, Episode 5, "This little Piggy". Disclaimer I of course don't own anything DC and/or Justice League related._**

* * *

Diana and Bruce were walking together in the hallways of the watch tower. Bruce earlier that night, sang "Am I blue" for Circe in exchange for her turning Diana from a pig, back into a human. Bruce though Diana was unaware that he sang for her and he wanted to keep it that way. Little did he know that Diana actually did in fact know.

"And truthfully it's all still pretty much of a blur to me." Diana explained to Bruce about her time as a pig. "Did i miss anything?" she asked.

Bruce raised one of his eyes. "Not really. The important thing is your safe." He reassured her.

"Yeah. Of course that's not the only important thing." she said as she began to hum "Am i blue."

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks stunned by what he was hearing. Diana turned around and flashed him a smirk. "How did you find out?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Zatanna called me, and told me everything literally the second you left the club." Diana said. Bruce didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you tell me? Let me guess, you couldn't afford to let me know that even with that brooding you do, you still have a tender side." She said raising an eyebrow.

Bruce just shook his head. "I uh.. you see um..." Bruce stammered. "Bruce, you and i are allowing this charade to go on too long." She said. "What charade?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Bruce you're the worlds greatest detective. I highly don't you haven't caught on to all the hints i've been dropping. You know damn well that i like you..." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They shared a gaze into each others eyes. "And it doesn't take the worlds greatest detective to realize you share the same feelings for me." she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Why Bruce? Why won't you let me in?" she asked quietly.

"Because I'm afraid." Bruce confessed. "I'm afraid that something horrible is going to happen to the people i care about. Barbra is in a wheelchair and Jason was killed by my arch nemesis. I'm worried that if i let a woman into my life, he'll do something horrible to her too." Bruce said.

She pulled down his cowl so she could see his face. His stare was filled with sorrow and regret as he thought back to the death of his second son and when joker shot Barbra in the spine. "Does that fear of letting women into your life apply to amazon warriors?" she asked.

"Bruce i'm tired of you turning away your feelings for me. Aren't you tired of running away all the time?" she asked. Bruce let out a sigh. "Diana please understand that I..." Bruce was unable to finish his sentence. Diana wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him into her kiss. Bruce finally released the feelings he had been bottling up all this time. He decided to just give in to his strong feeling for Diana and kiss her back with the same fiery passion she was kissing him with.

She pulled away. "Still feel like running away from your emotions?" she asked. Bruce shook his head. "Not anymore." he said as he pulled her back into him. Their lips meeting again with the same passion as before. They finally were sharing the moment they wanted, he was just to afraid to let it happen. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his body. They continued kissing as Bruce carried her to her room.

They stripped and got into her bed together. "Don't you wish we had done this sooner?" she asked. Bruce didn't say anything. He just placed his head between her legs.

He slowly slipped his tongue in and out of her. She laid down and let Bruce do his thing. He licked her slowly at first to get her warmed up, then he started picking up the pace. He was a man of many talents, one of them was pleasing women with his tongue. He went through the alphabet as your supposed to do when performing cunnilingus. He knew he found the right letter when Diana began pulling on his hair. She was pulling so hard Bruce was worried she was going to pull his damn head off. She could hardly breathe. He was overwhelmingly good at this. Diana decided it was her turn to show him what she could do.

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. Diana was on her knees in front of him. She placed his large member in her mouth. Her mouth was so wet and warm. She had no gag reflex so she was able to fit all 10 inches, no problem. Bruce groaned as she invited his whole length deep down her throat. She then slowly released. His member was completely covered with her saliva. She stroked it while she gave her mouth a break. "My god, you're amazing" he grunted. She smiled and wrapped her lips around his penis again. He stood up, grabbed the back of her head, and started to truth his member down her throat. She loved it when Bruce took charge. She was getting really turned on. He released his member from her mouth and allowed her to breath.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. Diana then mounted him and slowly guided his penis inside of her. She let out a gasp. Bruce tightly gripped her hips and helped guide her up and down on top of him. She bounced her hips up and down slowly. Bruce decided to get a little rough with her. He slapped her ass hard. Diana stopped and gave him a surprised glare. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" she asked. Bruce grinned. "You asked for it." she said as she pinned his wrist down with her hands and began to ride him swiftly. Bruce groaned as he hips continuously bounced up and down on him. The amazon princess was showing him a really good time. Diana was also getting really into it. She unknowingly loosened her grip on Bruce's wrist.

Bruce wasted no time to take advantage of this opportunity. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over on top of her. He immediately began thrusting into her. Now he had her pinned down. She had the strength to roll back over and stay in charge, but she was liking what Bruce was doing to her. He powerfully thrust his hips and and out of her. She placed her hands on her head and pulled his face into her. She wanted to kiss him as he plowed into her. She pulled his hair as well. He was making her feel crazy in bed. She made him feel crazy just by looking at her. It was so hard for him to deny what he wanted to do to her. Now he was doing exactly what he had been wanting to do to her for a while now. He was making sweet sweet love to her.

They both felt their orgasms building inside of them. Bruce continued pounding his manhood into her. Their moans grew louder and louder. She tightly wrapped her legs around his body. She tightly gripped his shoulder blades almost digging her nails in his back. His put as much power into his final thrust. With a shared shriek of pleasure, they came together.

Diana kept her legs wrapped around his body. She didn't want to separate from him. They laid side by side facing each other. They continued to kiss. It felt like a firework show every time their lips made contact. From little pecks on the lips to open mouth tongue kiss. It was almost like they were addicted to each other. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked. "What do you think?" he asked back. She smiled as she pressed her head against his chest. She listed to his heart beat. She for some reason found herself enjoying the sound of it beating. She could also feel it too. His heart was so strong as it beat.

She fell asleep in her arms, as he fell asleep in hers. They were glad they finally ended the charade and and allowed themselves to be together. They were able to find true happiness within each other.


End file.
